Un Diario para ser leido:
by pottergirl2491
Summary: Que pasa cuando tienes que elegir entre vivir y dar vida? Que pasa cuando tienes que dejar lo que mas amas... que harias? Hermione decide escribir un diario, un diario para ser leido. Primer cap aqui!
1. Chapter 1

**:..Un Diario para ser leido...:**

Que pasa cuando tienes que elegir entre vivir y dar vida? Que pasa cuando debes dejar solas a las personas que amas… que harías? Ella va a escribir un diario. Un diario para ser leído.

**Capitulo 1 Cambios para bien y para mal.**

Una mujer hermosa miraba por la ventana. Sentada en su escritorio… frente a la ventana. Extrañamente se veía iluminada… era como si su piel brillara. Su cabello era castaño, y caía en bucles y rizos enmarcando sus suaves facciones. Pero sus ojos miel estaban melancólicos. La mirada perdida en las montañas y el atardecer delataba su tristeza. Parecía un ángel en la tierra. Un ángel triste.

Suspiró y siguió escribiendo en su cuaderno. Sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Tenía que escribir… tenía que hacerlo. Pero le costaba. Todo le parecía importante y merecedor de páginas y páginas en su cuaderno. En su diario… pero este no era cualquier diario. Pasó la página y siguió escribiendo.

…_la primera vez que te enamoras es todo mágico. Estas radiante de alegría, y te sientes un persona nueva... como si acabaras de nacer. Pero todas esas lindas sensaciones son justamente recompensadas con lo que te vas a sentir asi de mal. Vas a dudar... de tí, de lo que siente la otra persona. Vas a tener mucho miedo, pero vas a ver como esto pasa. Y los momentos de _

_alegría… son lo mejor. Si estos son suficientes para mitigar lo mal que te sientas, como que te hacen olvidar lo malo, entonces estas enamorada. Es obvio que te preguntes si estas enamorada, porque es algo nuevo que nunca has sentido. Pero no busques enamorarte… deja que pasen las cosas… si te enamoras lo sabrás. Lo sentirás. No importa que sea muy pronto… por algo pasan las cosas. No esperes que alguien te vea y te diga: ufff… si estas enamorada. Porque talvez te digan que no lo estas. Que es muy pronto. Que no puede ser. Por eso solo confía en lo que sientes. Ve despacio… no exijas ni esperes a cambio la devolución de todo ese amor que has puesto. Porque lo mejor es cuando el amor es correspondido. Cuando te arriesgas a enamorarte pueden pasar dos cosas, el amor es correspondido o no. Si es correspondido, como te decía… es magia pura… es lo mas bello que existe… inexplicable. Es como estar en otro mundo. Pero si el amor no es correspondido… sentirás que es injusto. Te deprimirás… la otra persona puede no sentir lo mismo. El enamoramiento no es algo voluntario, ni se puede crear ni hacerlo desaparecer. Existe o no existe. Es un proceso que hay que pasar, como el desamor. No sé cual va a ser tu caso. Pero inevitablemente, hoy o mañana, tendrás que pasar por el desamor. No tengas miedo… y no te detengas. Es un proceso como te escribía antes. Vas a aprender a lidiar con el dolor que te produce, y cada día se va a hacer más leve. Muchos enamoramientos surgen para concluir, formando parte del aprendizaje de la vida… _

Sollozó en voz alta pero no soltó una sola lágrima. Se inclinó hacia atrás en la silla de madera y observo su vientre que era redondito y abultadito. Se pasó las manos estirando las arrugas de su vestido largo. Se preguntó si serviría de algo que le escribiera esas cosas a su bebé. Lo hacía porque por lo menos, la primera vez que se enamoró quisiera haber sabido esas cosas. Ya no podía estar más tiempo así. Le haría mal a ella y a su bebé. Al instante se paró despacio y se estiró.

Caminó hacía el gran closet de madera oscura en la elegante habitación. Sabía que afuera de su habitación hacía frío así que jaló su chaqueta. Caminó por los desiertos y húmedos de su casa. O debería decir por los pasillos de su pequeño castillo.

Caminó por varios iguales pasillos desoladores, hasta que entro en una puerta que abría a una gran habitación de grandes y altas columnas. Y estanterías llenas, repletas de libros. Respiró el olor del lugar. Un mezcla de olor ha guardado y a pergamino. Le encantaba ese olor.

Se paseo un momento entre las estanterías, hasta que agarró un libro que había leído hace tiempo. Uno de sus favoritos. Se sentó en un sofá cerca de la entrada y se puso a leer. Se sumergió en sus páginas mientras afuera oscurecía y oscurecía.

La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió pero no hizo ningún ruido. La corriente de aire que entro fue la que hizo que la mujer de los rizos levantara la cabeza. Y por primera vez en todo el día su cara se iluminó aún más y sus ojos brillaron… al igual que su boca rosada, que formó una sincera sonrisa.

En el marco de la puerta un hombre la miraba con ojos de embelesamiento y con la misma sincera sonrisa que ella había formado. Era alto y tenía el cabello negro.

La mujer se levantó del sofá de un salto y se abalanzó a abrazarlo. Él la rodeo por la cintura con cuidado. La abrazó suave, pero hasta su alma la envolvió en brazos, como no queriéndola dejar ir nunca. Esa era la mujer de su vida. Ella, la única. Respiro en su cabello que olía delicioso como a flores. O a mar. No sabía describirlo... Olía como a tranquilidad. Casi se adormeció al instante. Pero despertó completamente al ponerse frente a frente con ella. Era… simplemente perfecta. Ella tenía los ojos entre abiertos, y lo miraba con embelesamiento. Con verdadero amor. Pestañeaba con sus tupidas pestañas mientras en su boca seguía plantada la delicada sonrisa. Beso sus labios sin proponérselo realmente.

Ella suspiró. Un deje de melancolía se dejó sentir en su corazón.

-¿Como estas hoy? –preguntó él esperando más que un bien.

-Igual que ayer… amor… estoy como debo estar. Si quieres saber como estoy en este preciso instante no tengo que mentir… me encuentro perfectamente bien, feliz. –y le sonrió sinceramente. Amaba a ese hombre.

-¿Has escrito algo hoy? –Le pregunto sin dejar de mirarla preocupado.

-Sí lo he hecho. Aunque no he avanzado tanto como quisiera… -bajó la mirada.

-Linda… no te presiones. No esta bien… no quiero que estés así. –La mujer no respondió solo meneó la cabeza en expresión de es imposible no estarlo.

-Ven, vamos a comer ¿sí? Tienes que alimentarte muy bien… -la tomó de la mano y se la llevó al comedor.

-¿Harry mañana vamos con Ginny verdad? –preguntó

-Exacto cielo. Mañana tenemos cita en San Mungo. He pedido el día libre… y también… he pedido vacaciones… ilimitadas… -lo último lo dijo despacio, estudiando las distintas expresiones que Hermione formó en un solo momento.

La morena dejó de caminar y se volteó –Harry… como has hecho eso? Eres el jefe… -Negó con el seño fruncido, sin embargo el detectó en su mirada algo de enternecimiento y sonrió. Le bastaba con eso. –por eso lo he hecho… por que soy el jefe. Y porque puedo hacerlo si quiero… -ella pareció conformarse y no dijo nada más. Ambos siguieron caminando sin hablar. Tenían tiempo… pensaban con esperanza los dos.

Llegaron al hermoso comedor iluminado por un bonito candelabro que colgaba del alto techo, y estaban por sentarse cuando Margaret, que originalmente era la ama de llaves que pasó a ser algo así como una segunda mamá para la joven pareja llegó

-Señor Harry, señorita Hermione, el señor Ron y la señorita Luna esta en el vestíbulo…

Las caras de ambos se iluminaron mientras se volvían a levantar caminando ahora hacia la entrada de la casa, y de repente se sintieron de 17 años de nuevo, aunque sabían que tenían diez más encima.

-¿Margaret podrías poner más platos por favor? –Pidió Hermione mientras caminaba despacio

-Claro niña… -respondió con tranquilidad la señora ya mayor llena de paz en la mirada, de amor hacia los que veía desde hacía aún pocos años, tres, ella era la ama de llaves en la casa, y recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer la noche en que los señores habían llegado a ver la casa en donde vivirían después de casarse. Inmediatamente había congeniado perfectamente con la muchacha, que le recordaba a su propia hija. Y el señor, el era otra historia. Siempre la hacia reír, era como un niño. Aunque últimamente estaba más seriecito. Era como el hijo que nunca había tenido. Todo esto lo pensó mientras ponía dos platos más en la mesa para los amigos de los señoriítos. Inseparables sonrió.

En el vestíbulo esperaba Ron y Luna, ambos lívidos de frío. Sonrieron al ver como se acercaba Harry y Hermione.

-Por que no han entrado chicos?? –preguntaron mientras se saludaban con abrazos los cuatro.

-Costumbre Hermy… como están? -Preguntó la rubia mientras abrazaba a la morena.

-Bueno a comparación de ustedes secos… -rió dulcemente la chica –Pasen a secarse… -dijo apenada.

Ron y Harry caminaron detrás de las muchachas charlando animadamente. Como siempre habían charlado ellos dos.

Los cuatro comieron juntos mientras contaban algo del trabajo… de un amigo que habían visto de nuevo… o de algo que recordaban.

Después de la cena Harry y Ron se pusieron a jugar un ajedrez mágico, mientras Hermione se quedo en la cocina con Luna. La rubia hablaba con la pancita de Hermione mientras que ella solo oía a su amiga y se reía.

-Cómo esta Harry, Hermy? Ya están tranquilos los dos? Ya vi que el bebé si esta comiendo… ya creció!! Hermy ya solo faltan cinco meses!! –Hermione rió y respondió a la pregunta sobre Harry.

-Pues ni tanto… Harry dejó de trabajar…

-sí lo sé… Ron me ha contado hoy… pero esta bien, lo hace porque te quiere y nada más.

-sí… lo sé, por eso lo amo yo a él. Por esas cosas –le sonrió a la rubia.

-Sí lo sé… pero los noto a ambos diferentes. Como más serios, y más maduros.

-Sí… cambiamos a la fuerza Luna. Ahora estamos mucho más tranquilos, sin prisas. Aunque talvez no deberíamos… bueno pero así estamos… como que… como que si yo ya no fuera a estar mañana –lo dijo de un solo y no lo pensó más.

-Sí es lógico. Pero hay que tener fe Hermione…

-Sabes? Creo que estamos mejor. Claro que no me gustaría estar en esta situación… -abrió los ojos desmesuradamente -pero talvez es la única manera en la que entiendo y pongo en práctica el dicho de "vive tu vida como si hoy fuera el último día" -se miró los zapatos y suspiró –bueno tengo que verle el lado bueno sabes?

-Hay amiga… -Luna se acercó y le dio un abrazo –De veras… no se me hace justo que les este pasando esto.

-Te quiero mucho amiga… gracias por estar aquí. Mira esto no es fácil… y sin ustedes no estaría nada bien créeme!

-Hermione nunca los dejaríamos solos OK?? Sabes que estoy ahí…

-Sí Lunis… lo sé. –le sonrió mientras seguían platicando de cosas sin importancia… que al menos le hicieran olvidar por un momento de cosas más serias. Cosas como que su corazón no resistiría el impacto de tener a su bebé. Cosas como el impacto de que su corazón era demasiado débil le había causado. A ella, y a su esposo, a su amor, a su mejor amigo. Un impacto irreparable, triste, doloroso, pero que los había unido en sobremanera.

00000000000000000000000000000

Hola!!! Estoy muy feliz de presentarles esta nueva propuesta.

Que les ha parecido?? Lo he escrito con mucho cuidado. Esta algo cortito, pero solo será el primer Cáp. de este tamaño. La idea me surgió cuando necesite consejos, consejos que Hermione pretende escribir en su diario. Y luego la trama se me ocurrió en días de óseo jeje.

Por favor díganme que les pareció!!! Que les gustaría y demás consejos son bien recibidos.

Gracias por leer.

Besos

_:..Sin ti no soy nada… porque en tus ojos están mis alas… esta la orilla donde me ahogo...: -Carlos Varela, Una palabra_


	2. Riendo Llorando e Ironias

Capitulo 2 "riendo, llorando y un poco de ironía"

Despertó con un rallo de sol que le dio en la cara. Respiró hondo mientras se estiraba. Olía a tierra mojada. Abrió los ojos despacio. Harry ya no estaba a su lado, se esta bañando, pensó. El rumor del agua que provenía del baño se lo dijo. La ventana estaba abierta, de ahí provenía el olor de la tierra mojada. No hacía viento. Sonrió. Estaba bien. Se recostó de lado mientras pensaba en la cita. Tendría que ir a ver como estaba su bebé, beba según la última cita. Como estaba ella.

Se sentó en la cama al ver como su esposo regresaba, con el cabello mojado y con una toalla agarrada por la cintura. Le sonrió de lado al verla despierta. Al fin y al cabo eran jóvenes. Ella soltó una risita.

Harry abrió los ojos mientras decía divertido.

-Es increíble como todavía te pones así… -Le dijo a Hermione mientras permanecía parado en el marco de la puerta

-Cómo? –preguntó ella mientras instantáneamente respondía la pregunta al seguir riéndose tontamente y sonrojándose.

-Así… -dijo sintiendo que la respuesta era obvia. Se acercó a la orilla de la cama y se le acercó a Hermione. Ella se quedó impresionada con la intensa mirada del ojiverde. Sí algún día esa mirada le fallaba… todo se le venía encima. Se le aceleró la respiración al sentir a Harry a un palmo de distancia. Hermione no se contuvo más y terminó la distancia que los separaba. El beso comenzó como un inocente roce de labios que se fue convirtiendo. Hermione sintió como el cabello de Harry goteaba pringándola a ella.

Todo Harry estaba fresco y aún olía a jabón del baño. Sintió como el la abrazaba por la cintura mientras ella le pasaba los brazos por el cuello. Mientras se recostaba sobre ella. Comenzaron a llenarse de besos como que si de eso dependiera su vida. Y así estaban cuando de repente Harry se levantó bruscamente dejándola sola en la cama.

Hermione salió de sus chamarras tibias y descalza como estaba lo siguió. El hombre había salido bruscamente de la habitación, así en toalla y todo como estaba.

-Harry…. ¡Harry! –casi sollozó pero a medias, porque no lo hizo.

El hombre había parado al final del pasillo. Tenía la cabeza baja y la respiración agitada. La muchacha de los rizos sabía que tenía. Llegó a pararse detrás de él y sin tocarlo le dijo

-Harry… yo estoy bien. Mi bebé y yo estamos bien.

Él se volteó lentamente pero sin levantar la mirada del suelo. Ella vio en él todo lo que él tenía dentro. Vio al niño asustado que Vernon y Petunia maltrataban. Inseguro… Solitario. Al instante exclamó –Oh Harry

Mientras lo abrazaba. El se dejó abrazar mientras se acomodaba en los brazos de ella. Y sorpresivamente sus anchos hombros y la cabeza que sacaba en altura a Hermione casó perfectamente con ella

-…Hermione tengo miedo…

-sí… lo sé… pero no temas Harry… yo estoy bien…

-Hermione… tengo miedo de tocarte… y de hacerte daño… -Hermione la agarro la cara entre sus manos y miró directamente sus verdes orbes, que lucían vidriosos y rojos, igual que los de ella

-Harry por favor escúchame –Suplicó con fuerza –Confía en mí… como siempre lo has hecho. Por favor…

-Estoy bien… me siento bien. Mi corazón esta bien y el bebé también. Yo lo sé Harry… Por favor confía… tú nunca podrías hacerme daño… Harry tú eres lo único que necesito para estar bien. –Poco a poco Harry había ido apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Hermione. La mujer lo abrazó fuerte, reconfortándolo. A Hermione se le salieron un par de lágrimas sin que ella siquiera se percatara. Estas fueron a parar al hombro desnudo de Harry, que rápidamente se puso frente a ella para verla con expresión atormentada de preocupación.

-No Mione… no llores por favor… perdóname… por favor ya no más lágrimas…

-No pasa nada… no es nada. No tengo que perdonarte… -lo miró como esperando algo. Él le sonrió y pareció concentrarse en dar gracias por tener esa mujer en su vida, mientras lentamente formaba una sonrisa y hacía que ella sonriera también. Después la besó despacio, con cuidado, como si fuera la primera vez.

0000000000000000

A Hermione se le heló la sangre cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió. Y dio paso al pasillo donde estaba la oficina de Ginny. Caminaron en silencio hasta el mostrador de la secretaria. Harry habló con ella y ella les indicó que esperaran un momento. Hermione se sentó con él en la pequeña sala del nivel. Recordaba la primera vez que habían ido allí. Ella radiante… él radiante. Ella un poco mal, pero solo un poco agitada y cansada. Nada grabe. Nada grabe que enturbiara su felicidad.

Claro, toda pista de felicidad había desaparecido cuando Ginny había regresado preocupada (pero disimulándolo poco bien) mandando a hacer otro muchos más exámenes a Hermione. Su memoria regresó a ese momento. Al momento en que su amiga había intentado explicarles qué tenía la muchacha.

Flash Back…………………..

-Miren esto no es común, y puede manifestarse el último mes del embarazo, o en los cinco primeros meses después del parto. –Ginebra Weasley intentaba explicarles a sus mejores amigos lo que la muchacha tenía. No era cosa fácil. En especial con Hermione que se había puesto a la defensiva. A estas alturas ya no estaba sentada en su silla tal como Harry, que parecía haberse quedado de piedra con la boca sellada y no había movido ni un solo músculo.

-Pero entonces que? Ginny? Mi corazón no funciona? Eso es?? –Lo dijo no sabiendo como reaccionar… ni que sentir. No lo asimilaba aún. Era demasiado en un solo momento.

-Es un trastorno Hermy… hay un pequeño daño cardíaco. El músculo cardíaco se debilita y no puede bombear sangre de una manera eficiente.

-Pero si yo me siento bien!! Solo un poco cansada… nada más…

-Mira tus síntomas concuerdan, y los exámenes lo confirman… Pero si sigues un tratamiento que ha dado buenos resultados podemos esperar que esto se corrija…

-Ginny no es seguro? No es seguro que me cure? –Le pregunto o mejor dicho exigió con la voz en un hilo.

-Hay un 75 de probabilidades que te cures…. –Hermione no miró a su amiga que la miraba con expresión preocupada, si no tenía clavada la mirada en la mesa.

-Necesito estar un momento sola –pronunció con voz de ultratumba y se escuchó un –"plop"- en la oficina. Al instante como si un detonante hubiese sido Ginny y Harry se pararon de golpe.

-Harry Hermione no esta bien! No debe estar ni sola ni aparecerse!! Necesita descanso… por dios a donde fue?

Harry no sabía que hacer. Había escuchado tan solo la mitad del diagnóstico. Porque la verdad él también estaba asustado. No es fácil escuchar que alguien puede morir, más si a ese alguien lo consideras parte de ti. No podía ser. Ella era… no podía tener eso. No podía irse… por el bebé. Estaban esperando un hijo. Su hijo. Recordó la alegría de la mañana al enterarse y le pareció lejano. Un sueño ajeno. Ahora había miedo, pero nada relacionado con alegría. Sin Hermione Harry moría. Pero no podía darse el lujo de pensar en él. Ella no estaba bien, y eso era lo único que importaba. A donde habría ido Hermione? Donde encontraba lo que necesitaba… un segundo –"plop"- se escuchó en la oficina.

000000000000000

La mujer se apareció en una habitación sombría. El sol de la tarde entraba apenas por la ventana cerrada. El cuarto estaba decorado con tonalidades pastel. Ella se sentó en una cama ni grande ni pequeña con bastantes almohadas y con sabanas rosadas. En su cama.

Desde la cama, observó la habitación. El escritorio estaba nítido, a excepción de la fina capa de polvo que lo cubría, esta estaba presente en todo el cuarto.

En la mesilla blanca estaba un lamparita y una foto de ella y Harry. Cuando habían comenzado a salir. Ambos eran unos muchachos. Tenían 19, recordó ella mientras lo agarraba. Ese mismo año había dejado de vivir con sus padres, había dejado esa habitación. El Harry de la foto era diferente. Los dos eran diferentes. Flacos y con jeans desgastados sonreían enseñando los dientes. No eran la mujer y el hombre que eran ahora, claro por fuera.

Harry… su Harry. El único amor de su vida. El primero… y el último pensó.

Se recostó completamente en la cama. Agarró su muñeco de nieve, el peluche del que nunca habían logrado separarla, que en realidad no era blanco sino gris por el paso del tiempo, estaba suave y aguado. Tal como hace siente años. Un –"plop"- la sacó de su ensimismamiento y la devolvió a la realidad, mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Un Harry Potter la miraba con tristeza en la mirada, sin embargo le habló fuerte.

-Hermione en qué estas pensando? Cómo se te ocurre…

-cómo se te ocurre que Harry? Que querías? Que me quedara a escuchar las opciones? Morir yo o que muera nuestro hijo que prefieres? –estalló mientras lo enfrentaba a gritos.

Harry no respondió, solo la miró. Y sin querer dio un paso hacia atrás. Ella le devolvía la mirada con enojo, con odio. El corazón de él bombeaba con dolor. Por primera vez no sabía que hacer. Si quedarse. Si irse. Si gritarle. Si llorar… si dejarla así. Esa mirada que ella le estaba dando… lo estaba matando a él. El no tenía la culpa… ella no podía odiarlo de repente. Es cierto que él había sido culpable también del embarazo… pero de aquí a que ella le saliera con eso… esa no era su Hermione. Cuando dedujo estas palabras dio tres pasos para adelante y la abrazó con fuerza.

Ella casi pareció desvanecerse en sus brazos mientras lo abrazó a él también, aunque ella solo le pasó a él los brazos porque no encontró ningún tipo de fuerza en su interior.

Sintió la tela lisa de la camisa de su esposo con su mejía. Sintió el delicioso olor varonil que desprendía. No quería irse de ahí. Ese era el mejor lugar del mundo. El lugar que siempre estaba para ella, el lugar en que podía ser ella misma. En que la querían así, tal y como era, defectos y cualidades. Los brazos de su amor, su lugar favorito. Por dios… no quería dejarlo. Que haría él sin ella? quién le haría su comida favorita, quien lo esperaría hasta tarde, quien lo arroparía en la noche? … que haría ella sin él.

-y ahora Harry? –lo miro frunciendo el entrecejo mientras negaba. Quería que todo fuera un sueño… una pesadilla.

-ahora que mi cielo… yo no me arrepiento de nada Hermy… no sé que hubiera hecho sin ti… no se… lo juro…

-sí… pero ahora no quiero dejarte… -bajó la mirada. –No quiero que matemos a nuestro bebé!! –sollozó con fuerza

-Pero Hermy… no quiero perderte… no puede ser… no lo creo… -El hombre negaba con expresión confusa, mientras se aferraba de la mano de ella como si se tratara de un salvavidas.

-Mi corazón no funciona… -dijo poco después ella entre lágrimas. –y yo a ti te amo Harry… eres mi vida… que voy a hacer si ti?

-Tú lo sabes Hermy… yo te amo… pero y si te me vas? Que hago yo?

-Tú vas a estar bien Harry… -el hombre cerró los ojos con fuerza y negó pero no abrió la boca. Ella continuó. -pero me entiendes? No puedo matar a nuestro bebé... es algo para lo que no soy suficientemente fuerte… mírame… lo sé. Ahora quiero olvidar todo…

-Hermione… tenemos que hacer el tratamiento…. Talvez solo es un susto!! Todo va a pasar… sí? Dime que sí…

-sí Harry… todo va a pasar dijo viéndolo a los ojos.

No era posible. Como es que ella… tan fuerte toda la vida… tan difícil… su mejor amiga y la mejor persona que conocía del mundo no se merecía ese destino. Por Dios!! Que no la tuviera más… esta bien. Pero que no le pasara tal cosa.

Alguna vez has escuchado el dicho que dice que lo que más te cuesta es lo que más valoras? Pues eso pensaba Hermione. El mismo hombre la había hecho sentir lo mejor y lo peor que se puede sentir en la vida.

Lo peor habían sido los cinco años de caídas y más caídas. De esperanzas sin verdadero fundamento. Se desprendió de él pero no lo soltó de las manos. Se sentó en la cama mientras Harry se hincó frente a ella. La mujer tenía los rizos alborotados, y algunos se le pegaban a la cara por las lágrimas. Y sus grandes ojos miel estaban tristes, y seguían derramando lágrimas no una por una, sino dos, tres a la vez. Era una visión angelical, mágica. Harry se había quedado con la boca abierta al verla. Porque a pesar de los mares de agua salada que derramaban sus ojos tristes, a pesar de todo, en sus labios cereza había una sonrisa. La más pura, la más sincera, la más verdadera. La única que Hermione le dedicaba a él.

-Harry te acuerdas cuando cumplí quince años?… -su mirada adquirió por sobre la tristeza un toque de ilusión, de infantil ilusión. Como quien comienza a contar un cuento, y no su propia vida. Seguía llorando, pero también seguía sonriendo. –ese año comenzó todo con un simple "me agrada demasiado" lo sabías?

-bueno es que cierto día nos pusimos a jugar… a hacer bromas… a molestar. Y yo te miré… como reías, como hacías tonteras. Como yo respondía a esas bromas. Y pensé, solo eso, me agradas demasiado. En ese instante mi manera de mirarte cambió. Me fijé en lo que hacías, en lo que no hacías… en lo que te gustaba. Me fijé en ti Harry y me fuiste gustando poco a poco. Me fue gustando como éramos juntos. De ahí me volví loca de amor por ti!! Pero así loquísima… -rió… pero seguía derramando lágrimas. –pregunte a mucha gente como saber si estas enamorado. Después… lo supe. Me había enamorado de mi mejor amigo. –lo miró con ternura mientras hacía círculos en su mejía.

-Solo que tú no te enamoraste de mí de vuelta. Claro, en ese momento. Pero ese momento duro años Harry… te puedo decir muchas cosas de esos años. Hubo momentos que seguía mi vida sin más, y decía que te olvidaba. Que ya no te veía de esa forma. Que había sido un error. Que te había olvidado. Pero lo cierto es que desde que te quise… no te deje de querer. Aunque fingiera… aunque lo negara… no fue así. Ni un momento dejaste de estar en mí.

-Pero algo que marco esos años fue mi primera conversación sobre amor contigo. Te acuerdas?

Flash back dentro del recuerdo…….

Un muchacho de unos diecisiete años más o menos, de cabellera alborotada, miraba la negra superficie del lago, apoyado en un árbol, junto a una muchacha de también alborotados cabellos, que observaba lo mismo que él.

-y como vas con tu amor eh? –preguntó la muchacha al muchacho con vos desinterés.

-Mas o menos Mione… no sé si ella quiera aún de mí… bueno sé que de alguna manera… pero no sé. No somos nada aún.

-pero ahí van Harry… ten paciencia

-sí lo sé… estoy feliz pero no me quiero ilusionar sabes? No quiero ver cosas que talvez ya no hay de su parte.

-sí… te entiendo. Pero las cosas que Ginebra muestra dictan a que sí…

-sí pero ya ves como es ella. a veces, desconfío.

-estas en tu derecho. Pero esas cosas se van arreglando poco a poco, no de la noche a la mañana.

-sí… tienes razón. Y tu? Qué tal de amores?

-yo ahí… saber.

-como es eso?

-bueno… es que yo quiero a un chico. Y él no me quiere de vuelta.

-y porqué dices eso? Ya te lo dijo él?

-mmm… pues algo así….

-entonces Hermy? Díselo… sí no, no hay manera…

-es que no se puede sabes? Yo sé que quiere a alguien más.

-sigo pensando que debes decírselo, si no, no se entera. Creedme. –Hermione "casi" soltó un bufido sarcástico. La conversación iba bien, porque, gracias a dios, los dos veían el lago y no se veían las caras. Ella continuó con el mismo tono calmado que llevaban.

-a veces no sé si lo quiero… pero otras… se que muero de amor por él.

-sí lo sé. Es difícil saberlo. Pero después se define.

-es que no se sí es real.

-con el tiempo lo sabrás.

-sí… y tengo miedo. Siento que estoy en un punto en que aún puedo elegir que hacer… No sé si debo olvidarlo. Tú que dices? –La muchacha tragó fuerte.

Se había propuesto una cosa ella sola con su subconsciente. Si Harry le aconsejaba olvidar a su chico, que no era otro que él mismo, ella se olvidaría de él.

Esperó esos segundos que seguían a la meditación de la pregunta que había formulado y le parecieron años. Más cuando el soltó un suave "mmm…" antes de responder. Sintió el corazón que se le salía y le palpitaba fuerte en los oídos al escucharlo.

-Creo que debes tener esperanzas. Veme a mí que creía que no pasaría nada con Ginny. Pero míranos… ya hasta beso hubo. –Soltó una carcajada suave y juvenil. A ella le pareció que le lanzaron pedradas. Después continuó serio –Además –La volteó a ver –Sí lo que sientes es real no lo vas a poder olvidar así como así.

Hermione suspiró. Siempre la sorprendía y no había sido la excepción. Guardó la conversación para analizarla después. No era el momento de hacerlo. Siguieron hablando de otras cosas, pero algunas frases se grabaron en ella. La chica solo pensaba en una palabra. Ironía.

Fin del flash back dentro del recuerdo…

-Lo ves Hermy… nunca había dado un tan buen concejo…

Ella se recostó en la cama sin soltar la mano del moreno. El se sentó a su lado y solo la observó. Ella lloraba. Y el lloraba. Ella lloraba con rabia. Y lloraba por la rabia que ella sentía. La vista se le nublaba a ratos. Él quería ayudarla… ella se merecía una vida perfecta, de cuento de hadas. Pero lo que estaban viviendo podría ser de todo, menos eso.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

holaaaaaaa!! Disculpen la tardanza… si quería actualizar rápido pero creo que no se va a poder! Es que perdí en algún punto de la historia la razón y lo que sentía cuando comencé la historia pero poco a poco vamos recuperándole el hilo. Ustedes me dicen si sigo… si les gusto!... porfavor dejenme review, me alegran la vida!!

Este capitulo es para una chica que me dejo un review, Lilis, chica, me has conmovido sabes? Yo no escribí el fic pensando en hacer sentir triste a alguien, es solo que a veces uno también siente mucho dolor adentro, aunque tengamos unos poquitos años como tu dices. Gracias por el comentario,... de veras, se aprecia mucho. va por ti.


End file.
